Cool D
by Malicean
Summary: Junge Gemüter sind leicht zu beeindrucken. Wenn also ein kleines Kind dem Tod begegnet, was wird es von ihm halten? Deutsche Fassung von Cool


Im Rückblick sagten sie, wie seltsam es war, dass ihn niemand hatte kommen sehen. Im Rückblick sagten sie, dass solch ein Mann, nein, solch ein Monster wohl kaum unbemerkt die Straße entlang gegangen sein konnte. Im Rückblick sagten sie, dass es nur bewies wie gefährlich er war, wenn ihn niemand erkennen konnte, ehe es zu spät war.

Sie lagen völlig falsch. Ehe es passierte, hatten ihn hunderte von Menschen gesehen, und etliche davon waren noch am Leben, aber sie waren vorbei gegangen. Sie waren vorbei gegangen, ohne einen weiteren Blick zu verschwenden, weil er da noch einer von ihnen gewesen war, einer von den ganz normalen Leuten auf der Straße. Es gab sogar einen, der genauer hingesehen hatte, der eine recht klare Beschreibung geben konnte, was passiert war. Sie dachten nur einfach nicht daran, diesen einen Zeugen zu befragen. Und, wenig überraschend, das mit dem Monster passte auch nicht. Damals nicht.

Ein kleiner Junge an der Hand seiner Mutter war zu Tränen gelangweilt. Natürlich nicht im wörtlichen Sinne. Seit er, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, herausgefunden hatte, dass er eine Mann war, bemühte er sich nach allen Kräften ‚cool' zu sein. Wie ein Baby zu heulen, kam da gar nicht in Frage. Aber er wünschte sich aus ganzer Seele etwas mehr Aufregung. Er sah hoch, aber so wie es aussah, würde sich seine Mutter noch für eine ganze Weile nicht aus der lebhaften Unterhaltung losreißen können, die sie mit einer Freundin angefangen hatte, der sie auf der Straße begegnet war. An ihrer Hand zu zerren, würde ihm nichts einbringen, als eine strenge Ermahnung sich zu benehmen. Er starrte missmutig auf seine Füße. Dann suchte er die Einkaufsmeile nach irgendetwas ab, das interessanter war als eine blöde Boutique. Und fand was er suchte.

Gleich über die Straße war ein junger Mann mit einem Becher. Er saß in einer Nische zwischen den Säulen, die die Vorderseiten des Gebäudes zierten, ließ die Beine baumelt und der Junge beneidete ihn. Das war etwas, das er auch gerne getan hätte, aber nie durfte. Und der Mann selbst, er war groß, sogar für einen Erwachsenen, er sah stark aus, er war ein Soldat – nicht in Uniform aber der kahlgeschorene Kopf war ein eindeutiger Hinweis – in einem Wort, er war ‚cool'. Für den Rest der Passanten war er vielleicht nur ein weiterer dienstfreier Soldat, nicht weiter von Interesse in einer Stadt, die drei große Kasernen in ihrem Einzugsgebiet hatte, aber für den Vierjährigen war er Gegenstand von Bewunderung und Neid. Der Mann sah auf und der Junge wandte sich schüchtern ab, ihm fiel schlagartig wieder ein, wie unhöflich es war, Leute anzustarren. Somit entging ihm ein gutgelauntes Grinsen, das der Soldat hinter seinem Becher verbarg.

Vertieft in die Aufgabe, den nötigen Mut aufzubringen, wieder hinüber zu sehen, wurde der Junge von den folgenden Ereignissen völlig überrascht. Es gab laute, knallende Geräusche, wie Feuerwerk, schrilles Pfeifen und dann wurde ihm die Hand seiner Mutter plötzlich aus der Hand gerissen. Als er aufsah, sah er sie und ihre Freundin nach hinten fliegen und ein paar Meter weiter hart auf den Boden aufschlagen. Dann wurde er selbst auch von den Füßen gerissen, der Soldat warf sich über den kleineren Körper und zusammen rollten und rollten sie über den Boden, bis sie gegen die Wand auf der anderen Straßenseite prallten. Einen Augenblick lang lagen sie einfach da, aber ehe es dem Jungen ungemütlich werden konnte, eingeklemmt zwischen Wand und Pflastersteinen auf der einen Seite und dem Körper des Mannes auf der anderen, wurde er hochgezogen und gegen die Wand gesetzt.

„Geht's dir gut, Kleiner?" flüsterte eine tiefe Stimme.

Er nickte, erinnerte sich an seine guten Manieren, und sagte "Ja, Sir." Zumindest versuchte er es, ein Daumen über seinen Lippen dämpfte das meiste davon ins Unhörbare.

"Schhh," machte der Soldat. „Solltest jetzt besser still sein."

Er lugte aus der Nische, in der er sie beide gerollt hatte, dann sah er wieder das Kind an.

„Du musst jetzt genau hier bleiben und dich nicht bewegen. Kannst du das für mich tun, Kleiner?"

Der Junge nickte heftig. Der Mann warf ihm ein kurzes Grinsen zu, das nur einen Augenblick zu sehen war, drückte ihm kurz die Schulter und kroch davon. Er bewegte sich wie eine Schlange, nur dass Schlangen natürlich keine Arme hatten, um sich damit vorwärts zu ziehen. Der Junge war fasziniert. Er sah zu, wie der Soldat sich über die Straße schlängelte, in einer Seitengasse auf die Füße kam, mit einem kurzen Winken zu ihm zurücksah und, noch während das Kind zurückwinkte, spurlos verschwand. Der Junge wartete. Irgendetwas Seltsames ging hier vor, viele Leute lagen auf der Straße, einige schrien, einige lachten, aber dann vergaß er das alles, weil sein neuer Freund wieder auftauchte. Er war irgendwie auf das Haus geklettert, und jetzt lief er über das Dach, tief geduckt, mit Bewegungen wie eine riesige Katze.

"Cool", flüsterte der Junge leise, und spürte bis ins Innerste seines vier Jahre alten Selbst, dass das ein Ideal war, das es wert war verfolgt zu werden. Er beobachtete wie der Soldat die Dächer von mehreren Gebäuden passierte und dabei halsbrecherisch von einem zum anderen sprang. Über einem Paar von Männern hielt er an, dem Jungen fiel auf, dass sie es waren, die lachten, und außerdem waren sie so ziemlich die einzigen, die noch aufrecht standen. Dort verschwand er wieder und tauchte direkt hinter einem der lachenden Männer wieder auf. Er tat etwas, das der Junge nicht richtig sehen konnte und der Mann fiel zu Boden. Dann machte er einen Schritt zu Seite, hinter den anderen Mann, noch ehe der erste unten aufkam, und tat das gleiche noch mal. Nur das er dieses Mal den anderen Mann mit einem Arm aufrecht festhielt und den anderen über die Straße zielte. Es gab noch mehr knallende Geräusche, und der Junge kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass er da gerade eine Schusswaffe in Aktion sah. Er hatte nur eine sehr vage Vorstellung von Schusswaffen, aber da sein neuer Freund sie benutzte, bekamen sie sofort eine neue Eigenschaft zugewiesen: _cool_. Es wurde still. Einen Augenblick später ließ der Soldat den Mann fallen, den er festgehalten hatte, und stand einfach nur da, mit der Waffe in der Hand und sah die Straße links und rechts entlang. Und dann wurde er von blauen Blitzen getroffen, die über seinen Körper krochen. Er brach zusammen. Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag bekam der Junge Angst.

Danach brach eine Menge Durcheinander aus. Peacekeeper-Schiffe tauchten überall auf und Leute brüllten und rannten herum und... taten Dinge. Ein Peacekeeper in voller Montur fand ein kleines Kind, das sich in eine Nische drückte.

Er hob es hoch und fragte „Geht's dir gut, Kleiner?"

Der Junge lächelte, in Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, das man ihn das gefragte hatte, und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Ja Sir. Es war cool."

Er verstand nicht so recht, warum der Mann mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Abscheu das Gesicht verzog und ihn scharf anfuhr: „Nein, das war es nicht, Kleiner. Es war sehr schlimm!"

Ein paar Wochen später sah der Vater des Jungen von den Nachrichten auf und sagte: „Also haben sie den letzten von diesen Bastarden auf ewig verknackt. Zu schade, dass sie ihn nicht wie den Rest erschossen haben."

Der kleine Junge verstand das wenigste von dieser Aussage, aber er war trotzdem froh darüber, denn mit den Worten kam es eine Umarmung für ihn, und davon gab es in letzter Zeit viel zu wenige. Seine Mutter war immer noch nicht von diesem seltsamen Einkaufsbummel zurück. Er fragte sich, ob sie wohl immer noch mit ihrer Freundin redete. Aber hauptsächlich fragte er sich, was sein neuer Freund gerade machte und seit jenem Tag, wann immer er das Wort cool hörte, ganz gleich in welchem Kontext, so brachte das das Bild eines hochgewachsenen, dunkelhäutigen Mannes vor seine geistigen Augen, der mit katzenhafter Eleganz über die Dächer lief.

**

* * *

A/N:** Irgendwo auf der Chroniken eines Kriegers DVD wird gesagt, dass Riddick ein Schiff fliegen kann, weil er beim Militär war. Also nehme ich an, dass es in seinem Leben nicht auf direktem Weg von der Mülltonne zum Hochsicherheitsgefängnis ging, sondern dass es dazwischen auch mal eine Chance auf ein mehr oder weniger normales Leben gab. Also was ist schief gegangen? Entweder hat man ihm beigebracht ohne jede Gefühlsregung zu töten – und dann herausgefunden, dass der Geist, den man da gerufen hatte, nicht mehr zurück in die Flasche wollte; oder es war das Gefängnis selbst, das ihn zu dem geformt hat, was er ist. Aber wie ist er dann dorthin gekommen? Das hier ist mein Vorschlag.


End file.
